Times of Elimination and Recreation
by Upstream
Summary: Sora and Roxas are members of the Order. They're job; to maintain the order and peace between the human, and non-human, species of the world. Pairings will be added, rating prone to change. AR RS
1. Little Skirmish

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!! -cries- Some ideas also taken from Van Helsing and Blade, neither of which I own either...

**CHAPTER WARNINGS:** Cussing, mention of bblooooddd and fighting and crap. Nothing much elsewise.

* * *

The sound of heavy falling footsteps rung out through the darkened alley as the cloaked figure sprinted through it. The hood, recently drawn up over its owner's head, slipped backwards and the figure grabbed the top edge to pull it back into place. Suddenly the figure turned, ducking behind a garbage dumpster, clouds of breath rising from the figure and into the chilly night air. 

There was a buzzing noise and the figure appeared to wince before jerking off his hood to reveal blue eyes and brown hair. He raised a hand to his ear and held a button down on the small machine hidden there. "Roxas! This stupid thing keeps short-circuiting!"

Another voice, apparently on the other end of the ear-piece communicator, seemed just as stressed as he was, _"Oh shuddup Sora! You know we're getting the updated ones in the mail this weekend! Just hurry the fuck up__ and kill the damn thing!"_

Sora rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on his weapon, a mechanic crossbow. There was a large screeching noise and he dived away from the dumpster just in time for a spiked tail to crash down where he had been sitting. The creature, sitting now half on the roof of the building and half on its side, its claws digging into the rough texture of the brick wall, screeched again. Its mouth, lined with at least four rows of razor sharp teeth, stretched open with the earsplitting noise and its long tongue flicked out between its teeth.

"If you haven't noticed you haven't exactly given me a way to kill the thing yet!" he yelled back into the earpiece. He could practically see his blonde brother roll his own eyes on the other end of the connection, _"Alright, alright! Here it is, 'Flezzio Lekrtol, a large beast resembling a lizard with two extra pairs of legs. It uses its tail for a weapon__ which can…' uhhh…"_

Sora leapt out of the way as the creature spun around and dragged its tail across the ground and directly towards the teen. "WHICH CAN WHAT ROXAS!!?!?"

_"'It uses its tail for a weapon which can shoot poisonous barbs that paralyze the victim although they are still viable to feeling pain.' Shit man; don't get hit by that freaking tail." _Sora nodded, although he knew Roxas wasn't about to see it and dodged yet another tail swipe that crashed into a few trashcans which in return went sailing into the air and down the alley.He was sure he heard Roxas muttering something about a "tail from hell" on the other end of the forgotten line, but he didn't really have time to laugh at his jokes.

"Alright, _Roxas,_" He grit out through clenched teeth as he pushed off from the ground to barely skim past the barbed tail of Flez, but his leg gave out as he hit the ground on the other side and he rolled onto his back. "I _need_ to _know…_ how to _kill…_ this _mother fucker._" He took a second to pause between words he accented just to roll out of the way of the tail crashing down where he laid only a mere second ago. He could hear Roxas pause in his ranting. It was very rare that Sora ever cussed, considering he hated when his brother did it, so Roxas probably got the hint quite fast. _"Alright… calm down Muffin."_ Sora rolled his eyes at the pet name. "Just shut up and tell me the way to kill this… thing."

Roxas, by far the techie in their duo of crime fighting, sat in a truck at least a good mile away. The dim vehicle only lighted by the bright screens of computers. He turned, rolling the small wheelie chair across the van and towards another screen where he clicked on the keyboard a few times as his ice blue eyes scanned the screen, "'Says the tail takes quite a fast blood flow just to power that swing and shooting and poisonous barbs and whatnot. I'll bet if you can cut the damn thing off, the fucker'll just bleed to death." He answered, leaning back and causing the chair to squeak in vain protest. _"Are you sure nothing in there says anything about rejuvenation or something? __Because I don't wanna take the time to cut off something that'll only grow back."_

Roxas reached up a hand to scratch the back of his head nervously, "Well, nothing I read said anything about thaaattt…" he replied. _"Sure Roxas, that's what you said when I fought the Coltivatore. I mean really, someone who minored in diverse languages should have known what that freaking meant!__"_Roxas rolled his eyes again, "Fine! I'll check it!" he snapped and clicked a few buttons on the keyboard above the one he had just been using and confirmed his original hunch. "Told you, says nothing about growing back limbs, just that it's invisible to the human eye."

The brunette nodded from his position being a truck on the street, the creature was too busy dealing with getting a metal arrow out of its shoulder to really care what its enemy was doing. "Which is why I have to wear these retarded goggles?" Roxas mmhmm'd in response and Sora nodded, reaching under his coat to grasp the hidden weapon there, he laid the crossbow on the concrete and untied the top of his cloak and dropped it to the ground behind him. He didn't need to thing in the way. He ducked and rolled towards another car behind before sprinting towards an alley corner across the road.

The reptilian beast was nearly walking in circles by now, trying to twist its head at the right angle to grab onto the arrow. Finally it gave up on that approach and simply bent its head over backwards to rip the thing out and chuck it at a nearby wall. Sora winced, nothing should have been able to bend in the way that thing just did. For all he knew the thing had no bones.

He ducked behind the brick wall just as the eyes of the lizard drifted towards him, its huge eyes trying to locate its mortal enemy of the moment. Roxas had been explaining to Sora a few hours prior that it had heat vision, so he stuck out like a raw thumb to this particular creature, no matter what he was wearing. As soon as its eyes turned around, the brunette dived forward and leapt over a trashcan just in time to be knocked out of the air by the creature's thick tail and smashed through the window of the car he had just leapt over. He winced, feeling the glass of the window dig into his calf, but after a moment he simply forgot the pain and pushed open the car door.

The creature's tail shot out at him though the car window in a stabbing motion which he was able to avoid and as it jabbed out again and grabbed the door and slammed it, bending the tail at an awkward angle. He leapt forward, grabbing the concealed weapon from his pocket and pressing a button on the side of the small thing, it suddenly snapped open and extended, as soon as it reached its final length the ends flipped outwards and bright blue light appeared between the two end tongs. As soon as the creature found the common sense to simple tear the car door off instead of struggle with it, the limb was already separated from him. The skin around the wound making a sickening sizzling noise and the creature screeched angrily and stumbled to the side.

Sora stepped backwards, watching as it screamed in pain and eventually just collapsed to the side. The brunette sighed and pushed the button on the side of the weapon and the light vanished and it snapped shut a few times before it remained as a small, compact, metal tube that looked remarkably like a lipstick container. He walked back over to the crossbow and picked it up before retying the cloak around his neck.

* * *

Roxas looked vaguely sick as Sora trudged back into the back of the van, half covered in the creature's blood and half covered in his own, and dropped a few barbs that he had obviously taken from the beast's tail onto the keyboard he had been working on. The blonde made a move to pick one up but recoiled a second later. "Well, it seems _you_ had a fun time." He muttered, before grabbing a pair of tongs and a jar from a shelf above his head and dropping the barbs inside. Sora nodded, "Mmhmm, it's much better out there, I don't know how you can stand it safe in this car all day" He replied sarcastically, but with a smile nonetheless. Roxas internally wondered how the brunette could still have that much energy and… happiness inside of him after killing such a beast.

The brunette sat down on a trunk on the far side of the vehicle and grabbed a much larger jar, full of what seemed to be teeth. He reached into his pocket, before pulling out another, a canine considering its length, and dropping it into the jar before recapping it.

Roxas nodded, "Cheerful aren't we?" he replied, his voice dripping equal sarcasm before standing up a sigh to grab a towel and toss it to his twin.

A nod in return, "Yeah, I haven't had a good fight like that in months. That thing actually got my heartbeat up." Roxas rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening, "Maybe I should just let you fight these things alone all the time then." The blonde replied, so much more venom in his voice than in his twins. They really were polar opposites.

"So… head back to the hotel now?" the techie asked as he watched his brother wipe the bright red blood from his face and arms.

"Yeah, just as soon as you call the Order and tell them to get a cleaning crew out here to tidy up. I'm sure as soon as someone gets up tomorrow morning to drive to work they're not going to be happy about running into an invisible entity laying on the road." He replied jokingly.

Roxas just sighed again and grabbed his phone from the desk.

* * *

Their hotel, which was really more like a small, rundown condo they had rented that sat above a bar that their friend owned. He was really the only person they had told about what they fought and protected the human species from. Of course this particular friend just happened to be their older brother as well.

"So… you just killed another one of those… things?" he asked, unlocking the back door where Roxas and Sora always parked so no one would have to see the brunette, and occasionally the blonde, walk up to their rooms covered in blood.

"Yeah, Cloud. But don't worry, I mean… I do it all the time." Sora said nonchalantly. Out of the three brothers, he was the one that was laid back enough to just accept that they had been chosen to fight these things and whatnot and actually have fun doing it. Although Roxas too had a smartass side, he was normally much more reluctant and solemn about their whole hidden life. He hadn't been able to keep a normal friend, much less girlfriend, for quite some time now; and even he wasn't going to sink so low as to hire a prostitute or anything to relieve his sexual frustration.

Of course Sora wouldn't either, but he never really wanted a girlfriend or boyfriend in his case. True, Sora was gay, but that didn't make him less of a kick-ass fighter. He was just content to have a friend here and there and of course have his two brothers.

Roxas though, as most people knew, wasn't ever really happy about where he was in life. Sometimes he would be perfectly content to sit in the car while Sora fought the creatures as he fed him information, and others he would rage at the thought of being left out of such a thing. Other times he would be thrilled to work with a secret organization such as the Order, and other times he got near suicidal just to escape from it.

Sora knew that below the checkered wristbands his brother was always wearing there were slash marks from his times when the pain felt much better than anything else. Of course Sora had scolded him for it several times before, but he promised he wouldn't kill himself. Sora pretty much left it at that.

Cloud locked the door behind them as the twins headed upstairs, before following them up. "So... remind me again why there is absolutely nothing strange about you guys killing these things?"

"Oh come on Cloud, we've told you tons of times!" Sora yelled over his shoulder as he headed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him to start the shower.

Roxas laughed, "Yeah, I just explained to you this morning!" Cloud had to laugh too and the blondes could hear their brother chuckling with them from behind the bathroom door. "Okay, well. There is this thing called the-"

"The Order, yes, yes I know." The blonde, bar owner finished for him as he walked over and picked up the jar fully of bloody barbs to examine them, "but how did they find these things were living? And how come you have to fight them? And why if you have to fight them that I don't?" he asked, stopping himself from continuing his endless line of questions.

"Well, the Order was originally a group of people who were, themselves, creatures like these. There was, or course, a vampire and a werewolf, and then a man who was half troll, a man half goblin, and their friend, a human." He recited, although he couldn't remember the names of any of them.

"Yes, yes. Then they banded together and decided to help their friend, the human, because they knew his breed would die out given they did not give them knowledge and train them and blah, blah, blah." Cloud trailed off, obviously bored from the speech as he sat down in an arm chair, "But how did they find out so much about these creatures and stuff, they can't even see most of them!"

Roxas shrugged as he fell backwards onto his twin bed, "Hell, I don't know!"

Cloud sighed, raising a hand to rub his temples to avoid his oncoming headache, "Okay, fine. Answer my second question."

"What was it again?"

"How come you have to fight them? And if you guys do why didn't I? I am your brother!" Cloud's voice raised in his confusion.

"Jesus, calm down. I didn't ask for you to go all scream-y on me." He put up his hands in defense, "_We_ have to fight them because we were chosen by the Order, and anyone chosen by the Order has to fight. I mean, really. It's not like you can just run away from all this once you know about it," He answered, "And you don't have to fight them because you weren't chosen; simple as that."

Cloud made a dramatically, angry noise, "but why wasn't I chosen and you were?"

"Pfft, you know that answer well as I, Cloud." Roxas raised his head to level a gaze with his older sibling.

Cloud crossed his arms as if he was actually younger than he actually was; which was 27 years old compared to his sibling's age of 19, "Fine, I'm much happier with my job as my own boss anyways! And I get free drinks! You don't get free alcohol!"

Roxas knew he had won this fight as soon as that had been said, "Cloud, you forget, I'm only 19, I can't legally drink yet. So technically, even if they could give it to me, they wouldn't."

Cloud opened his mouth to answer, but his mind couldn't think up a retort and so he just kind of sat there, mouth gaping like a retarded fish while his brother smiled before getting up and walking into the large closet, which was about the same size as their bathroom, and shut the door behind him to change into his pajamas.

* * *

The next morning, Sora awoke with a start as he fell off his bed with a thud and screamed just for the heck of it. Or something like that.

Roxas, startled by the sudden change in volume, twisted under his sheets with a yelp of his own before falling off the side of his bed as well. The blonde sat up to glare at Sora over the edge of his bed. The narrowed, blue eyes and spiky blonde hair giving him the pointy resemblance of a shark. Sora just grinned nervously before crawling into the nearby bathroom to escape his brother's angry rage.

By the time that Roxas had eventually found enough strength to get off of the floor and waddle downstairs he found Cloud in his own little kitchen sitting at a table with a cup of fresh coffee and his newspaper. He glanced up over the rim of the black and white pages to glimpse Roxas in his sleep ridden form.

The younger blonde had on a pair of baggy, plaid sleep pants and a black tank top. His hair, which usually defied gravity anyways, now stuck up into a shape entirely different on its own. He had bags under his eyes and red marks on his arm from where he had been sleeping on it and it had pressed a little too hard into the sheets. Cloud chuckled at the appearance before dropping his eyes back down to the recent editorials, "There's hot coffee on the counter there, go ahead and help yourself."

He received a grunt from the younger blonde who padded over to the coffee maker and grabbed the pot, pouring himself a cup and drinking it directly after. He didn't even set down the pot. Cloud lifted his eyes again, "Oh, gone to drinking it black I see."

The comment was ignored, but not forgotten, as the younger chugged the last of his brew before dropping his arm to refill the cup. This time he set down the pot back into the coffee maker and drifted over to pull out a chair from the table and slump into it. His eyes glued on the coffee mug and his fingers gripping it's sides like the small, porcelain thing was a lifeline.

After another few minutes or so, his hoarse-from-sleep voice broke the silence, "I had another dream."

Cloud raised his eyes from his paper for the third time, "About mom and dad?" he questioned softly. When he received a nod in return he set down the paper altogether and leaned his elbows on the table to gaze at his brother, "Roxas it's not a bad thing to feel sad when you think about them."

Roxas kept his gaze where it was on his coffee, "I know, it's just… I don't want to keep seeing their faces every time I close my eyes." He answered quietly. It had been a conversation they had had many a time. "I don't want to mourn about them forever."

Cloud sighed, reaching a hand over to grasp Roxas' wrist gently and stroke his thumb along it, "Roxas, you have to face it sometimes. If you keep refusing to think about it and feeling bad for yourself, you'll never get over it." He answered, his eyes remarkably soft compared to how they usually looked, "You need to be able to accept what happened and know that it isn't the end. You believe in reincarnation don't you?"

Roxas nodded solemnly, his arms relaxing their death grip from where it had been on his coffee mug as he concentrated on the feeling of being comforted. It wasn't that Cloud was a particularly comforting person too, but he was his brother still and anything he could get he would take. "It's not going to go away just like that, it'll take time. You just come and talk to me whenever you have another dream and we'll sort these things out, okay?"

Roxas nodded again, he was really grateful for having such a caring brother. He wasn't sure what he would do it Cloud had seen his nightmares as a weakness or something likewise. Roxas was just happy that Cloud gave a shit about how he felt.

Cloud's gaze rose from where it had been on Roxas and he dragged his arm silently from where it had been resting to watch as Sora walked into the room and immediately headed towards the fridge. Roxas cast a silent glance towards Cloud who nodded, confirming he wouldn't say anything about it around Sora.

Sora had taken the death of their parents much easier than Roxas had in the long run. Of course the first few months after it though, he was hell. He barely slept, considering he was always thinking about them and how he couldn't go on and nothing would be the same without them. He was constantly staring off into space or just plain weeping. At that time, Roxas and Sora were still in school. They were just out of ninth grade actually, and they were sent to live with Cloud, who gladly took ownership of the twins. The government put them through school considering Cloud had just opening his business and they needed a bit of help, but otherwise they had remained a tightly knit family the entire time.

Roxas knew that being strong for Sora's sake had just managed to make him worse in the long run, but back then he probably thought that being strong for Sora would eventually help him to forget. Truth was, he didn't need to forget, but to accept what had happened.

There was the infamous clinking of bottles inside of the fridge before Sora resurfaced with a jug of apple juice and a frozen waffle stuffed in his mouth. Setting the juice on the counter he pulled over the toaster and popped the ego in before reaching up into a cupboard to fumble around for a glass, which he eventually found. He pulled out the chair across from Cloud and next to Roxas and sat down with his glass of juice, taking a sip before noticing Roxas' death stare on the inanimate object.

"Roxas, are you alright?" he asked his brows furrowing in concern for his twin.

The blonde jerked slightly from his dazed state and nodded over-enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, just feeling a little under the weather this morning, I think I caught a cold, running around yesterday." He answered.

Sora, oh ever oblivious Sora – it was a wonder the boy could manage to kill such strange things with such an attention span – just smiled, "I told you to wear a hat. You lose 70 of your body heat from your head you know."

Roxas nodded, his gaze drifting to glance at Cloud, finding he had already returned to reading the paper, before turning back to his twin, "Yeah, uh. I guess you were right." He muttered.

Sora graced him with a confused expression, Roxas never agreed with him on anything, but he shrugged it off thinking the blonde was just tired. The toaster popped and he got up to pour, what seemed to be, three gallons of syrup onto it before returning to the table with a fork to begin cutting into it.

"Hey Roxas," he stated, never lifting his gaze from the sparkly syrup, "I didn't know you started drinking your coffee black."

Cloud snorted and Roxas turned his head to glare daggers at the man.

* * *

Roxas trudged back into the bar, from the correct side this time, his hood drawn over his head as shuffled along, his boots making light "tmp, tmp, tmp" noises as he walked along.

The noises of the bar were somewhat of a comfort, it was almost like a second home to him, and he pushed the hood off of his head. He glanced around before making his way through the hustle and bustle of the bar towards the actual bar itself, nodding to a few faces he recognized on the way. Sure he had talked to some of the people that frequented the place – considering it was a bit hard not to – but he hadn't even thought of any as a friend to him. He elbowed himself a spot at the bar and even managed to steal a barstool for himself too.

Cloud spotted him easily, his form almost glowing compared to the sullen look of everyone else, and walked over, "What, you want a coke or something?" he asked with a smirk, remembering their argument from the night before. Roxas rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, "How 'bout a Shirley temple instead?" Cloud chuckled before reaching for the correct fountain nozzle and filling a glass with it. "You know I don't have any money, so I can wipe down the tables for you to pay for my drinks, alright?" the younger asked, receiving a nod in return.

"So do you have anything important you wanted to tell me that you need to drop in here and soak up all my time to do so?" Cloud asked as he set the glass down on the counter.

Roxas nodded, absentmindedly taking a sip of his drink before drawing away to glare disgustedly at the drink before him, "What the hell Cloud?!"

Cloud looked hurt and confused and shocked all at the same time, "What? What'd I do?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, lifting the glass to shake it gently in the man's face, "Forgot the cherry." He replied with a grin. Cloud rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass, dropping in three cherries just for good measure before handing the glass back.

Roxas took another long sip from the drink before releasing the straw with a content smile, "Thank you."

Cloud leaned forward onto the bar counter, "So what was that about something you needed to tell me? Anything that might interest me in the slightest, or is this a strictly-Sora-will-know-what-the-hell-I'm-talking-about kind of thing?"

Roxas thought about that one for a good moment or two, "No, no I think your small brain would actually understand part of this one." He answered, and chuckled seeing Cloud's narrowed gaze. He took another sip, "Well, I just got a call from the Order, and they said they're having a problem with some of the local tie between breeds."

It was Cloud now who took a moment or two to think about this one, but he nodded slowly in the end, "Okay, so which breeds are having the problems?"

"That's the problem; it's the vampires and the werewolves."

Cloud's jaw dropped, "Are you shittin' me?!" he practically screamed and Roxas slapped him upside the head. The older blonde rubbed his head with a muffled "ow" before returning his gaze to Roxas, "Aren't those the two most powerful breeds or whatever?"

Roxas nodded, "Mmhmm," he answered around a straw, "But don't worry, it's just a little skirmish. We'll have it cleared up in no time. The two breeds are sending some envoys here to meet with us and settle this quietly."

Cloud seemed defeated, "Roxas, you can't handle a "little skirmish" between two of the most powerful breeds quietly. It just isn't a quiet matter to handle." He replied, but Roxas just waved him off.

"Cloud, you really need to stop worrying and just relax for a while. The Order knows what they're doing and if they say this is just a little skirmish than this skirmish is, indeed, little."

Cloud just rolled his eyes and grabbed the now empty glass to refill it.

* * *

That's right, another story. This one I promise will be SO much better. I actually have BRILLIANT plot ideas for this one!! -squee-

Anyways, sorry for the lack of excitement in this one, but I needed to get some bones down first before I ripped my face off from sheer excitement to begin writing. Do note: I wrote this in six hours and I AM prone to making typoes and shit like that. If it happens just leave a quit comment in a review and I'll fix it up ASAP. Danke.

**1.** HO YES. SORA IS TOTALLY CALLED MUFFIN. I mean really, I needed a pet name for him because he just needs one. And... I just happened to be eating a muffin... and suddenly it looked like Sora. No, I was not imagining I was eating Sora, but you get the point!

**2.** HELL YES. ROXAS DRINK SHIRLEY TEMPLES. --- this shall arise later in the story. I can garauntee it!!

**3. **The weapon that Sora used was also featured in the movie, "Blade", and I forgot what the hell they called it. Anyone got a name for it? Please comment and tell me?

**4.** The name of the creature Sora was fighting is a Flezzio Lekrtol. This was a name I made up. Of course, Flezzio is derived from Flessione, which means in italion "flex" because the damn thing is so freaking flexible, and Lekrtol is derived from Lecertal or something that means "lizard" because that's what it looks like. So hah. The other creature mentioned, the Coltavitore, translates to "grower" in italian. Because apparently that one can regrow lost limbs. I dunno, I just needed some cool names that somehow meant something. So thar you go!

**5.** If you can guess any of the other characters and what breed they might be, I'll give you thousands of cookies, because I made it HARD dammit. I don't even know how I came up with how some of them matched or anything. It will be _impossible_ to guess what Xigbar and Demyx are going to be. I assure you shall never guess it. But the two big breeds I used were Vampires and Werewolves, so everyone else is one of those. If anyone can even mention the breed that either Xigbar or Demyx is they automatically win the internet. But none of you will, because it's impossible. SO HAH.

**Charries to look forward to!:** Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Leon, Vincent, and Riku. So thar. Give them breeds I say. You'll never guess them all! NEVAH. MUAHAH.

O.O -slinks away- Oh, and please review. It makes me feel HORRID when people just favorite and walk away. Because I just stayed up until eleven o' clock for you! So be happy! Reward me! Or I'll just crawl up in a corner and die! Even if it's something horrible like, "I hate you and you're stupid writing and I hope you die in a hole!" just post it. I beg of you. I live off that kind of shit.


	2. In The Building

_disclaimer;; I don't own none of this shit, except the story plot, the actual writing, and that creepy lizard from chappy 1. so far at least. some ideas, characters, and concepts taken from square enix, some from the tv show and movie Blade, some from the book Kissing Sin that i'm reading. some from van hellsing._

_chapter warnings;; cussing, alcohol usage, confusing crap, and a damn cliffhanger. muahahaha._

_I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I have no excuses other than that I was lazy and that I could not seem to get motivated to write it. of course it would really help if more of you readers would write me a freaking review. even if it's a "cool" or a "nice crap" or even a "you suck, I hate you", it will still get me the fuck going. otherwise, you get to wait a few months before I decide i'm excited enough to write some more shit. anyways. here it is. chapter 2. which will likely confuse the fuck out of you so just drop me a review and i'll talk about some shit._

_considering only one person even attempted to try and guess the breeds of my characters, I dropped a few more hints in this chapter and although I only mentioned the breed of one character directly there are major hints to others. Xigbar and Demyx are pretty damn hard to figure out, but if you want to know I found their breeds on wikipedia. so good luck with that._

* * *

After helping his older brother with clearing and cleaning the tables before Cloud retired to his room across the hall, leaving Roxas to guess at when Sora would be coming home. Roxas worked the day shift at a local library, where he managed to keep up his half of the rent for the small apartment. Sora on the other hand worked night shifts at a restaurant a few blocks away called the Land of Dragons. The owner was another friend of Sora's, who understood that Sora had to work a very, very jacked up schedule. Although he wouldn't have made that kind of sacrifice for anyone else, Sora had an aura that seemed to draw customers towards him; and for some reason beyond the knowledge of his employer, Sora was incredibly light on his feet and could serve twice as many tables as any of the other employees. In this sense, he was able to go out on limbs for the boy just to work there.

For this, Sora was probably grateful. It gave him more time off and more time to fight things.

Roxas slumped into the incredibly cushioned armchair that had always been his, he had bought it the first day they moved in, and looked over at the clock. Ugh, it was going to be another half an hour at least before Sora got home. He rolled his head the other direction, hearing his neck bones shift and crack in a seemingly painful way, but he didn't seem to flinch. He caught sight of his laptop and sighed again before slowly standing up and dragging his feet across the room before toppling over onto his bed – on his face much less.

He blindly grasped for the electronic and after making purchase on a corner proceeded to drag it over to where he lay and open it up. He felt around the keyboard, face still pushed into the down covers of his rather comfortable bed, and pressed in the power button before slumping back down with a sigh, his arm going limp. He knew the computer would take a little while to boot up, so he decided to just wait until he heard the tell-tale sign of his msn automatically signing on before giving the thing his attention.

Of course, given he had no time to develop any friends the only people he had on his stupid IM were Cloud and Sora, who he never really wanted to talk to anyways; not that they were ever more than ten feet away anyways. He sighed, sitting up and exiting the msn before opening the internet explorer to try and read his email. The screen flashed up, and, already being signed on, saw that he a few new messages. He pulled his finger across the pad to click on the button. "Ugh, spam… spam… spam… favorite on my story… spam… sp-", he stopped mid-way through his deleting to reread the title of the last email.

He quirked a brow, "Meeting reassigned?"

Suddenly his eyes widened in realization and he clicked on the mail, eyes skimming the words. A few seconds later his gaze flew to the clock and he stopped breathing. "Oh shit."

* * *

Downstairs, Sora had walked through the door and taken off his jacket. He had been working for quite some time and was happy to now be able to go upstairs and get some rest before seeing what tomorrow had in store for him. He had just begun to unwind his thick scarf from around his neck when a blonde blur flew past him and into the kitchen.

"Sora we have to go!" Well, that certainly was not music to his ears.

"What the hell do you mean we have to go? I just got home and I'm tired!"

"Who the fuck cares?! I just got an email from the Order, they say the meetings been moved forward to, oh I don't know, TEN MINUTES FROM NOW." The blonde yelled from the kitchen as he wrote a note to Cloud and slammed it onto the coffee maker.

Sora groaned again as Roxas walked past him and shoved a piece of paper into his hands. He looked down to read the words on the page, the email Roxas had received:

_Dear __Sekondry__ Brothers,_

_We are sorry to send this message at such short notice, but we really had no choice. The vampires that had been chosen to meet with you have had their Night Savers taken away and will not be able to meet during the day. In this aspect, the meeting has been moved to 3:30 AM instead of 3:30 PM. Thank you for understanding our predicament. Good luck, boys._

_The Order_

Sora groaned again as he was pulled out of the door, "Why do they do these things to us?!" he yelled to the stars above as Roxas pulled him over to the car and practically threw him into the passenger seat.

The blonde ran around the car before climbing into his designated seat and, after fumbling with the keys for a minute or two, turned on the car and literally peeled out from behind the bar and through the deserted streets towards their destination.

"So what do you think could have prompted them to have this meeting tonight instead of tomorrow night?" asked an exhausted Sora, his head lay against the cool window.

The blonde driver shrugged, truthfully he just thought the Order was out to get them because they were humans that were perfectly capable of killing things more "mythical" than they were, "Maybe they just want to screw us over; who the fuck knows?"

Roxas smirked as Sora slapped his arm, "Oh come one Sora. You're not four, why can't you just grow up and cuss a little?" he taunted.

Sora rolled his eyes, "It's just not nice, Rox." He replied, not knowing how his brother had gotten so harsh and he had stayed… sane. Well, mostly sane. Cloud was probably the worst off; having to worry about not only human customers getting rowdy, but possibly those who have inhuman powers. He had once seen a seemingly normal man come in, order a drink, and then pour a vile of red liquid into it before drinking. Of course it became apparent to Cloud that vampires truly existed after he sniffed the glass and winced away from it.

Roxas rolled his eyes back at his brother, "But it's perfectly nice to cuss at me while you're fighting?" he retorted.

Sora just smirked back at him, but didn't take his eyes from the window, "Yes, yes it is."

After a few more minutes of silence, the brunette began again, "So what exactly do we have to meet with them about, exactly?"

Roxas made a 'are-you-fucking-serious' face and Sora grinned like a retard, "The Vampire Superior and the Alpha Werewolf are in a spat of sorts and we need to make sure the two species are going to be alright." He answered as if it was blatantly obvious. Sora nodded and looked back out the window.

"I hope they don't break up."

Roxas was about to nod in agreement with his brother's statement before he did a double-take and swung his head around to look at him, almost giving himself whiplash and crashing the car all at the same time, "WHAT?!"

Sora didn't seem fazed by the reaction, "Yeah, Superior Xemnas and Alpha Saix have been together for quite some time now, I met them when I was training again at headquarters and they were there discussing some kind of… something." Sora answered, using the true names of both the rulers of species.

Roxas looked like he had just been slapped and won the lottery at the same time, "Wow- just wow. I seriously would have never known if you hadn't just said that." He answered as he turned his gaze back to the road as to make sure they didn't die.

Sora shrugged again, "It's not that big of a deal Roxas; just because you're having sexuality problems doesn't mean everyone else is."

Roxas glared at the road in front of him which he was attempting to imagine was Sora, but most definitely was not, "What's so bad about being bisexual, Mr. Gay man?" he snapped back at his sibling.

Sora shrugged, "I don't get what you see in girls, they're… confusing and dramatic and-"

"Have really nice chests?" his blonde twin added for him.

It was now Sora's turn to roll his eyes, "So it's a physical attraction. You just wait until you fall in love with a guy. I'm just going to laugh at you."

The blonde looked defeated, "I've told you before, Sora; I'm not straight, or gay, I'm open-minded. It shouldn't matter, as long as you love the person. Plus, it's not like I'm looking."

Sora snickered, "Virgin." He taunted.

Roxas scoffed, "Look who's talking."

Sora's gaze turned into a glare and that shut him up for the rest of the short car ride.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" the brunette asked as he leapt from the passenger seat of the car and onto the pavement. Roxas nodded and tossed him his black trench coat, having already put his on, and turned towards the building they were in front of.

The building was dark, probably to give off the illusion that it was abandoned, and looked to be incredibly old and medieval. The walls were made from huge slabs of stone and the doorways were arched and dark. At the top of the tall building sat looming gargoyles. In any sense, it looked like a place that even ghost hunters should fear. Roxas and Sora though had been here numerous times and it wasn't as frightening to look at as it used to be.

Sora glanced up and made a face, "This place still gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, let's just get inside and get this all over with." His twin answered before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the building.

Sora nodded, quickly following after his brother as they made their way inside and looked around. The place was humid and dark, and the roof was leaking, making it damp. Roxas shivered and pulled up his hood before looking up and down the hallway. Sora followed suit after a fat drop of water landed on his nose and Roxas moved off to their right, "Come on, this way."

Down the hallway and around the corner though, Roxas had to stop short. About a third of the way down the hall was a figure, wearing dark clothes and heavy boots. Below the edge of the dark coat, hung a thick, black tail that swung slowly back and forth. Now, being one of the Order members, Roxas was perfectly accustomed to seeing werewolves; of course, this was not the strange thing, the thing that caught Roxas' eye was the person pinned between this figure and the wall. The taller had his head down on his captive's neck and the blonde's mind automatically went to the worst conclusion.

"Aaahh… stop…" that was all Roxas needed to hear and he sprung into action.

"Hey! Let him go! What are you-" Roxas stopped short as the tall figure's head came up and he turned his eyes towards the much shorter blonde. A golden eye, hazed over with that Roxas could only perceive as bloodlust gazed back at his and Roxas gulped at the sight of an eye patch covering the man's right eye and a scar obscuring his left cheek. It took the human a moment to find his speech again, "Leave him alone! I'm from the Order and I demand that you-"

"That I release him?" the dark man's voice was deep and his lips pulled upwards in a grin, showing pointed teeth that proved he wasn't human, but he didn't loosen his grip on his captive. Roxas swallowed thickly again, "Yeah, now do it."

The man chuckled, "Whatcha think about this guy, Dem? He'd be a good Orderling if he wasn't so small."

Roxas' expression went blank as the "captive" turned his head towards him to reveal an amazing blush that covered his entire face and up onto his ears. A glance to the newly revealed blonde showed that his neck as not sliced or bleeding or anything of the sort, but there was quite a nice hickey instead.

The slim, younger man had dirty blonde hair that was shaved short on the sides, compared to the longer portion down the center that was spiked up in a faux hawk sort of fashion. His blue eyes were wide and just screamed his embarrassment. The scarred man had black hair with silver streaks through it, and it was tied back in a loose ponytail, compared to his captive he looked quite menacing. On top of the fact that he had a tail, the taller of the two had dark, pointed ears that sat on the top of his head and at the moment were rested backwards in a lazy fashion.

Roxas gaped, "But… I… you… your eye!" the older chuckled again, "It's my natural color; I'm no vampire," he replied, "See the tail?" giving said appendage a swish for good measure.

"Xigbar," the blonde added in meekly, his blush finally fading some as the other man, Xigbar apparently, dropped his grip and took a step away. Roxas could now see that the dark shade of their eyes was no bloodlust but another type of such, "don't scare him. He's probably here for the meeting." He cajoled and straightened up, pulling on his turtle neck shirt so that it was no longer pushed down and covered up the hickey he now had. Roxas could just barely glimpse a golden tail fall from where it had been pinned between him and the wall, giving him the appearance of a human. He cleared his throat and reached out a hand towards the still amazed Roxas.

"I'm Demyx, and this is Xigbar, you must be Roxas." He introduced, gesturing back towards the other man who was just smiling smugly at the twins.

Roxas was too busy trying to get his face muscles to move again so Sora had to step up and answer for him, with a warm smile that probably calmed down the thin werewolf rather than Roxas' open stare, "Yes, he is, and I'm Sora. I'm guessing you two are the werewolf representatives?" he asked, showing his rather mature side. When Sora wanted to, he could handle himself quite gentlemanlike.

Roxas dropped his head and lifted a hand to run over his face, _I can't believe I just interrupted… that._

Xigbar scowled and his ears pinned onto his head in a now annoyed fashion, "I'm no werewolf. You think I'd have these if I was?" he lifted a gloved hand to point at his ears, although they remained as they were. Demyx just smiled and took a small step between Xigbar and the brunette, "No, we're not werewolves, but do have a treaty with them and our breeds were asked to attend the meeting." He attempted to clarify.

Sora nodded, "Oh, alright, sorry about the confusion, I wasn't informed of the change." He apologized.

Demyx waved it off, still trying to be the calm one on his side of their squabble, although Xigbar had lost interest in their conversation and was fiddling around with something in his pocket. "Alright, well the meeting is starting soon; we'll see you guys in there. Nice to meet you Sora, and you too Roxas." And with that he turned around and sauntered off with Xigbar who waved and quickly followed after his blonde companion.

Sora turned to Roxas who had just recovered from the shock of whatever the hell had just happened and he turned his wide-eyed gaze back towards his sibling.

Sora smirked and shrugged lightly, "Told you, just because you have sexuality problems doesn't mean other people do."

Roxas scowled at his brother, "I don't see a problem with being preference-free." He snapped back.

"I do."

"So?"

"My opinion is valued."

"By morons."

"Exactly my point."

Roxas rolled his eyes at his sibling again and pushed past him, "Shuddup."

His twin snickered and followed behind, "and just where do you think you are going anyways?" he asked as Roxas turned a corner and passed a few doors, taking a second to read the language around the doors which he had deciphered as Romanian.

The blonde didn't stop in his translating of the words lining the third door, "Well, we might as well find the meeting room and see if anyone else is in there." He replied as smiled as he finished the inscription on the fourth door, "Here it is. Come on gay-mo."

"Gay-mo?"

"Chya, like homo, but gay. It makes perfect sense Sora."

The brunette made a face but followed him in anyways only to stop short when he realized that his brother had apparently run into something. Or in this case someone.

* * *

"Oof!" Roxas stumbled backwards away from what felt like a brick wall but was instead a very-much alive person. "_Excuse me_, but you just-"

"Sorry." Was the only reply and Roxas took a moment to examine the person in front of him and his jaw dropped again. The man before him was taller than he, probably by five inches or so and had a rock solid, wide chest and a shirt that was cut low; almost as if it had been torn to be like that. He wore leather pants, and black boots that just screamed bad-ass, and his brown hair was styled in a fashion that almost gave him a "biker-dude" appearance. Roxas had just run into a sex god.

Roxas gulped and made some attempt at forming a word but all that really came out was a small, "S'okay." _When the hell did these pants get so tight?_

"Leon!"

The blonde twin closed his gaping mouth and turned to see his brother leaping up and down and waving his hand like a crazed, wild… thing. As if the man couldn't see him well enough already; I mean the guy – Leon was it? – was only a few feet away.

"Hey, Sora, long time no see." The man replied, crossing his arms over his chest as his stony gaze turned to the over-excited brunette.

"Yeah! I haven't seen you since training!" he practically yelled before moving past his brother to give the mostly unresponsive man a hug.

"Mmhmm. So you were assigned the meeting, huh? I was told a pair of young humans were, but I wasn't sure they'd put you up to solving a matter like this so early in your career." He replied, his expression utterly stoic.

Sora pouted, "I'm not a little kid! I'm nineteen already!"

The man actually broke a small smile and reached down to muss up his hair, "Sounds pretty damn young to me."

Roxas decided it was his turn to speak up, "Well you don't look too old yourself. You look about the same age as Cloud." He retorted. Sora was his twin after all, if someone was going to be making fun of him, other than his personality, they were pretty much making fun of himself too.

Leon chuckled, "and just how old is this Cloud?"

Roxas smiled smugly, _Haha, Sex-God man, you just fell into my trap. He probably thinks Cloud is my age._ "27." He replied matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest in a proud manner.

Leon's expression lost all humor and he looked genuinely surprised, "Well then, let's see…" his eyes turned away and he seemed to be thinking for a few seconds. "Carry the three… minus two," he leaned forward, eyes locking with the blonde's again and his smirk was back, "and I've got 403 years on that brother of yours."

Roxas' eyes widened and he noticed something about this man for the first time, his eyes, although their gray color was unique enough, most definitely were not human. They had slimmer pupils and were sharper and seemed to glint a lime color when they caught the light at just the right angle; proof this man could see quite well in the dark just like a...

"Werewolf," the blonde state bluntly, "you're a werewolf." The blonde repeated, a look of realization floating across his face, and Sora snickered. Roxas turned and glared at him, "You knew!"

Sora cackled out loud and doubled over, "Of course I did! He helped train me to fight werewolves!"

Leon chuckled again, more like a rumble though, because he didn't open his mouth, "Indeed." He added but his smile faded as he turned to Sora to try and talk some business, "On that subject, I am here to be the representative for the Werewolf side of this… squabble. I have to make a call though, but I'll be in momentarily." His stoic nature returned as he stepped to the doorway.

Sora nodded, "Oh, okay, well the meeting will start any minute, so hurry back." The brunette trying to sounds a bit more mature than he really was. Normally Roxas ran the meetings, so he was allowed to be immature over in the corner while his brother dealt with the business aspects of everything.

Roxas scowled at the taller man as he passed him and turned back to Sora, shifting uncomfortably in his pants, and stepped past him, "Looks like we're the only ones here."

Indeed, they were the only ones in the room, and Sora snickered at his brother, "Hey Roxas?"

The blonde turned towards him, a slightly annoyed expression on his face still, "What?"

"You should tell your pants not to point. It's not polite of them."

Roxas had to glance down to understand just exactly what his twin was saying and he pulled on his shirt to mask his problem before taking a few steps away from his brother who was basically dying of laughter on the floor at this point.

"I swear to god Sora, I'm going to kill you someday."

Sora just wheezed on the floor as an answer as he tried to recover from the laugh attack.

* * *

A good ten minutes later Roxas had managed to deal with his "problem" and the others had found their way into the room. Roxas stood at the end of the table where he was reading through a manual on how to hold one of these such meetings, while his twin sat in the chair to his left and was sleeping soundly with his head on the table. Across the table from him and a few seats down were Xigbar and Demyx who were busy talking about the weather or something to that effect. Leon, sitting a seat apart, had said a few words to them, but didn't seem to be in the mood to talk after the phone call he had just had.

Strangely, there was only one other figure in the room and that was a dark man standing against the walls in the far left corner. From what few words Roxas could draw from the mysterious being, he had found that he was of the Vampire Hierarchy, but that he was not here to vouch for them, but to observe the twins and make sure they were fulfilling their rights of an Order member; just the thought that a high ranking Order member watching had not set well with Sora. Roxas though, did not like the thought of having so many vampires in the same place at the same time. Roxas himself, had never been comfortable with vampires, and could not name one that he had successfully gotten along with. He especially wasn't too keen on having such a high ranking one in the same room as himself with an excuse to be constantly scrutinizing him.

On the other hand, there was the fact that the voucher for the vampires had not shown up yet and had given Roxas a good twenty minutes to get a little more prepared than he would have been. _Stupid Order… not giving me any warning…_ he complained to himself as he flipped through the pages.

Roxas sighed and snapped the book shut, and looked to his twin. You brunette sat, snoring away into the crook of his arm. The blonde smiled maliciously and slammed the thick textbook onto the table, causing his brother to jolt awake; although no one else really paid any mind.

"AAHH. WHAT IS IT? KILL IT! ROXAS!" the reactions that Sora commonly used whenever he woke up.

The blonde leaned down closer to his sibling, being noticeably quieter so that the others didn't hear, "Time to start a meeting Sora, dearie, or would you like five more minutes?"

Sora looked around as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes, "How long was I out?"

"Ten minutes." Roxas replied quietly.

Sora sat up a bit straighter as he peered around the room a bit more consciously, "Where are the vampire vouchers?" he asked confusedly.

Roxas shrugged, "They never showed. Probably troublemakers," he replied, turning to rest against the table, "they must have really pissed off the vampire Superior to get their Night Savers taken away." He groused.

Sora nodded with another yawn, "Alright, well we better get this over with."

His twin nodded and moved back to the front of the table where he cleared his throat rather loudly, making it clear that he wanted attention and that the meeting was about to start. The other four people occupying the room turned their attention towards the blonde and his twin and Roxas suddenly felt the pressure he normally had while giving one of these things.

"Okay, so, apparently we were summoned here to try and settle a dispute between the breeds of the vampire and the werewolf. Considering the vampires aren't here to vouch at the current moment, we will have to go off of what the werewolves have to say and make a final verdict after we have met with the vampires." He took a moment to pause and looked up from the paper he had on the table that had the case description on it. "Uhm, Leon, do you have anything to say?"

The said werewolf nodded, but didn't really move. He lifted his gaze to glance at the vampire sitting across the room and observing before turning back up the table to hold his stony gaze with Roxas, "Considering we cannot entirely separate the link between the werewolf and vampire breeds because of their strengths and sheer number of beings in each group, and the fact that we don't want to start a war, specially here with so many ignorant humans around that don't know anything about it," a corners of his mouth almost drifted upwards in a faint smirk and Roxas could tell he was attempting to mock the twins. "So, the Alpha has decided to sign a treaty of peace between us, under the conditions that he doesn't have to meet with the vampire Superior to do so and that he will not be requested or dragged into further matters requiring the vampire breed."

Sora nodded, trying to at least say something intelligent during the meeting, "So he wants nothing to do with the vampires, but he still wants the two breeds to be at peace. No war, but no contact."

Leon shrugged, "Basically, he doesn't want anything to do with the vampire Superior but he is perfectly fine with the breeds getting along; so long as he doesn't have to see them."

Roxas sighed, but nodded, pretending to jot down notes on the piece of paper, although he really didn't write more than scribbles to make him look a little more efficient to the red-eyed vampire in the corner.

"Alright," started the blonde, "so, as for now, we'll just have to accept this decision, given the vampire vouchers aren't here and we can't act upon anything until the word of Superior Xemnas is heard. Until then we will just have to—"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT SEXY HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING." And right about then, the twins' lives got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

_once again, horribly sorry about the long update time. it shall never happen again. I hope to update at least once every two weeks, so keep tuning in you lovely watchers._

_**reviews:** just do it. what you favorite the story or watch it or watch me or any of that crap, it doesn't matter anything. reviews are so much more personal and I feel like i'm getting to know you. I personally hate it when authors don't reply to my reviews, so i'll do you the favor of actually making contact and asking opinions. danke._

_**"Sekondry" brothers?:** let me assure you, the last name of Roxas and Sora was ENTIRELY made up off the top of my head. well, actually it was taken from another story where it was the last name of another character and at which time it was thought up off the top of my head. if you want to use it, give the top of my head credit. ( -- sarcasm for the dimwitted)_

_**character breeds:** you all suck and can't guess for shit. just kidding. there was one reviewer (AND OMG DO I LOVE YOU) who did at least attempt to guess the breeds and she had some pretty good ideas, although not all were correct. I hope a second chapter will get you all to guess more. if you impress me with your correct guessing skills enough i'll write you a oneshot or a drabble or fluff of something gay like that. SO DO IT. NOW. i'll let you know that the two main breeds I used were vampires and werewolves. so think about that. cookies and otherwise gifts to anyone who guesses. danke._

_**... gay-mo?:** okay, so I fell into my own trap and threw in a little inside joke, but i'm explaining it so calm down. a good few months ago my brother decided to be annoying as hell and this was just one of the taunting nicknames he made up to call people. especially me. I for one, am not a lesbian. so it makes very little sense using it on me. Roxas on the other hand, seems just the right person to use it. _

_anyways. thanks for putting up with all my shit and keep moving with me. things will be picking up from here and i'm reading this book, "Kissing Sin" for any of you who might want to look it up because it's pretty damn good, and it's giving me muse up the wazoo (whatever the hell that is). next update in a week or two. look for it. danke._


	3. Decisions, Decisions

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!! -cries- Some ideas also taken from Van Helsing, Blade, and later Twilight, neither of which I own either..._

_chapter warnings ;; cussing, slight fluff, and Axel._

_-isn't dead- LIEK OHMAHGAWD. look who's baaaaaack!_

_yeup. i'm back, and here the next chapter. sooooo sorry this too me so long to write, but now I totally have muse and i'm already half way through the next chapter, too! i'm back in business and back writing shit. just for you whiners out there, I want to tell you that writing this fic ISN'T necessary to my life and I definitely don't need to put it on here. it's all for you here. i'll update when I can and write when I feel like it. otherwise, i'll get some more shit up soon enough. thanks for being so patient._

* * *

Roxas was almost afraid to look at the door that had just been thrown open. The blonde winced and finally let his gaze drift towards the open door and just about one thought floated across his mind; _Damn, I hate vampires._

Two men, looking about the same age but still nothing alike, stood in the doorway. One with his arms held out showing that he was indeed the one that had thrown open the doors and yelled. This was the one that caught Roxas' attention as bright red flooded his vision.

The man's hair was a bright, fire truck red and was styled into spikes that defied gravity and looked more like a lion's mane more than a person's hair. The man himself looked incredibly skinny and had thin arms and legs, although said appendages were probably fairly strong if he could blast open a door of that weight as he just had. Of course this was another thing that Roxas didn't like about vampires; you could never judge just how strong they were. His strangely colored hair wasn't the only thing that caught Roxas' eye though; neither of the men had golden or red eyes like most vampires seen did. The redhead's eyes were a bright, apple green, accented by the black, tear-shaped marks tattooed beneath them.

His companion was just as… stunning. Yes, that was the word he would use if asked about them. He wasn't quite as tall, and not as lanky; but not in the chubby sense, more like a muscled sense. His hair was long and a shimmering silver in color that looked more customary for a vampire. He didn't seem quite as enthusiastic about being here as the latter did, but his aquamarine eyes showed a glimmer of amusement from the whole thing.

Roxas was a bit too wrapped up in the appearances of both males to do much more than glare subtly at them. Sora apparently picked up on this because he turned around and waved to them.

"You must be the vampire representatives. What held you guys up?"

The two walked further into the room and the taller leaned his arms on the back of Sora's chair, leaning over it to get a better look at the brunette. Although he was clearly doing so, his hair remained pointed towards the ceiling, and Roxas momentarily wondered how long it took to get that desired look. _I suppose I could ask him after the meeting and- WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT AM I THINKING?_ He lifted a hand and pulled it down his face in an attempt to clear his obviously befuddled mind.

"We sure are. How observatory of you." He commended and reached a gloved hand down to muss up Sora's already tussled hair.

The silver haired vampire rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Sora, "Leave him alone, Axel."

The redhead, Axel, pouted, "Oh come on, Riku. Live a little. I wasn't doing anything." It was in this moment that Axel's eyes drifted towards the other people in the room, noticing Roxas for the first time and he smiled, showing his pointed canines.

"And what do we have here?" he questioned aloud, taking a few steps closer to the blonde, "The name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He lifted a gloved hand to tap at his temple, a practiced introduction obviously, before lowering he hand to offer it to Roxas.

Roxas lifted his hand unconsciously and the redhead grasped it, giving a light shake; the blonde though, didn't notice the action. He was just a bit too wrapped up in how wonderfully _warm_ Axel's hand was. There was only so much spacing out that Roxas could accomplish though, and the next string of words efficiently woke him from his trance, "What can I call a cutie like you?"

The blonde's eyes widened and he took a good step backwards almost unwilling to believe that his ears had really just heard that; his cold attitude having returned as soon as Axel's warm grasp had relinquished.

"Don't call me that." he snapped, blue eyes becoming icy as his face turned into an irritated one.

Axel pulled his hand back and tucked it into the pocket in his jacket, "Okay, scratch cutie," he replied, shrugging a shoulder, before his eyes rolled lazily back to meet Roxas', "I'll just call you Blondie."

Roxas would have fumed, if it had not been for a certain werewolf who wasn't exactly happy about having to stay here any longer than he had to. "Sit down, Axel, we have things to discuss."

Axel's emerald eyes flicked towards the table, "Squall!" Leon's face fell, "Is that any way to say hello to your favorite vampire? Now, be a good boy or I'll have to get the spray bottle." He taunted. By now Sora and Riku had turned and we're chatting slightly about something or another, Roxas would have to ask later, eyes watching Axel make a scene with amusement.

Leon's upper lip lifted in a deep growl, his irises slimming as any other werewolf's did when they got pissed, "If you could stop flirting with everything that moved we could at least get something important done for once."

The redhead's grin simply widened, "Don't you take that tone of voice with me! I'll have to go straight for the shock collar!" he retorted, shaking a finger at the brunette.

"Don't make me hurt you, flamer." More like a snarl than a threat really.

"Oh, as if you-" Axel stopped short, his cat-like eyes having locked on something, or in this case someone, standing in the corner; red eyes ablaze with a silent anger that promised a bad report to the Vampire Superior. It was _not_ good to pick a fight with people you are trying to be civil with. Especially not with Vincent in the room.

"Oh… heh heh. Hey there Vinnie…" he greeted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he quickly stepped over to take a seat next to Riku. He suddenly seemed so much more child-like. How a vampire probably over a hundred years old could sound child-like was totally beyond Roxas, but it was true.

"I'm sorry I made fun of your name and made comments insinuating you were a dog, Leon, please forgive me." Amazing how a simple gaze could turn a person around like that. Roxas was impressed.

Leon rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with. Roxas, do you want to continue?"

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest with a light sigh and nodded, his gravity-defying hair bouncing lightly, "Yeah, okay." He answered, stepping up to take his place at the top of the table again, "The werewolves have spoken already, and the Alpha would like no contact with the vampires, but no war either. Their peace treaty 

renewed, under the circumstances that he doesn't have to meet with the Superior." He started, trying to fill in the vampires on what they had missed.

The blonde's eyes flicked towards Axel, who obviously was too busy staring at him to really have heard anything, "Don't look at me. I don't do the talking here." he stated lazily, not taking his gaze off Roxas.

"Well there's a first." The human replied sarcastically.

"Okay then," Riku leapt in at that time to stop Axel from harming anyone, "The Superior would like to request a reason for the split between races if you-"

"You know very well the reason." That was Leon. _Oh God, _thought Roxas, _this is turning into a debate more than a deciding of terms_.

Riku's eyes flashed to the werewolf, trying to at least _pretend_ to not hate him. Sora winced, almost able to feel the loath drifting off the vampire. "As stated under the rules of the breeds peace laws, we are allowed to know under which reason we are being accused. You must have some _viable _reason for splitting with us."

Leon didn't answer immediately so Roxas started again, "Technically, they do have said right." Blue eyes looking towards the werewolf in fear that he would be angry with him, but the heated gaze remained turned to Riku, who was returning it just as fiercely.

"Your _Superior_," the world as grit out as if it was dirt, "has wronged our Alpha."

Axel smirked suddenly, turning his head towards the werewolf, "Oh really, under what circumstances?" He knew something the others didn't. Of course that probably came with being one of the direct messengers of the Superior.

It was quite obvious at that moment that the one thing Leon despised more than Riku was Axel. His glare swooped towards the redhead and locked on him, his jaw set.

Roxas cleared his throat in a lame attempt to ease the tension in the room, Xigbar and Demyx having fallen unusually quiet. Sora's eyes flicking between vampires and werewolf, just waiting for the amount of tension in the air to kill them all. "Leon, whatever it is I'm sure you can tell-"

"The Superior has been married." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Well, no one was expecting that one. Oh, well, except Axel of course.

"Oh… well then-" "And how does this have to do with a separation of the breeds? Seems a bit childish, no?" Roxas really wasn't upset when Riku cut him off, he'd rather they bicker amongst themselves than he have to guide them through each part.

Of course Leon looked ready to rip them apart. Riku's smirk now matched Axel's, although the redhead's eyes still relayed the point that he was the mastermind behind the whole plan. I mean, _of course_ he was.

Leon released his grip on the table where point had been dug from the claws on his hands which recently rose up out of the flesh. He took a deep breath, "That is irrelevant. Request remains made." He looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

Axel rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair, propping his long legs up on the table revealing converse shoes. "Well, we've been given direct orders from Mr. Superior-man to decline any separation requests."

Leon's narrowed eyes turned back to him and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from spewing obscenities. The smug smirk returned to Axel's face and he laced his fingers together behind his head and turned his eyes up the table towards Roxas, "so what do you propose we do?"

The eyes of the other beings at the table moved along with his and everyone laid their gaze upon Roxas, who stuttered for a moment. "I… uhm… well-"

"Oh come on, that's not fair to Roxas!" Demyx had finally found his voice, although Xigbar remained out of the whole confliction. "This- uhm, I don't think this matter should be dragged into the lives of the rest of the two breeds. This _obviously_ is a personal matter between the Alpha and the Superior…"

Sora had apparently woken up enough to help out the two struggling blondes, "Yes, I agree. I think this meeting should be adjourned with no actions taken on the incident. Sorry, Leon, but this is something Saix and Xemnas will have to sort out for themselves."

Axel dropped his feet from the table and leaned forward to peer around Riku at the brunette, "Not afraid of using real names, huh?"

Sora smiled and shook his head lightly, "No, I've met them. They're really nice people."

Axel smirked, "You remember that when you find their teeth on your throat."

Riku curtly cuffed him, "Oh shut up, moron. We're done here." He pushed back his chair and stood, moving to leave the room but stopped short and turned around again, he leaned over Sora's chair and whispered something into his ear, causing the brunette to smile and nod. "Good. Later, Sora."

"Bye, Riku." He answered before his eyes moved to Axel who too had stood up.

"Well, that was all jolly good fun and all, but Riku-kun desires we leave, so… later!" Axel turned and bolted out the door after the silver haired vampire. It was probably a good decision considering Leon seemed to be having problems keeping his werewolf attributes in check as he sat there. The redhead's face appeared in the door a few moments later though, "Catch you later, Blondie." Said with a wink and he was gone again. Roxas grit his teeth but didn't say anything. Nobody had seen Vincent melt into the shadows, but they could sense that he was gone.

Roxas let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and sat down next to his brother, eyes wide but filled with relief as he laid his forehead on his arm. "Never again. Ever."

"What are you talking about? You did great!" Demyx' voice seemed much lighter now that the vamps were gone, although he didn't seem to have anything against them. Xigbar was leaning heavily on his arm, quite tired apparently, "Yeah, you did good, kid."

Roxas opened his mouth to protest the point of being called "kid" but remembered his conversation with Leon earlier and shut it again. His brother snickered and patted him on the shoulder, "You did a good job, Rox."

The blonde lifted his head to show even more disheveled hair and narrowed, blue eyes, "Not like you could have helped me any, huh?!"

Sora laughed, "I did help you!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, although he wasn't really mad, this was becoming a habit, "Yeah, at the very end."

"Shut up, I'm tired." Xigbar efficiently silenced them. The twins looked towards the scarred man to see dropping golden eyes looking their way. It was Demyx' turn to snicker.

Truthfully, they were both scared of the dark man. It was strange that the so-far innocent Demyx was hanging around with this… this…

"If you don't mind me asking, just what are you two?" Demyx gave them a skeptical expression and Xigbar was too tired to answer anything so he just leaned over and laid his head on his arms to try and get a nap in. "I mean, like, you said you weren't werewolves, so what are you?" Sora wasn't trying to sound rude.

A look of realization flashed over Demyx' face, "Oh, you mean, you guys don't know?" he asked, looking a little more than slightly confused.

Sora shook his head, "Uhm, nope."

Demyx scratched the back of his head, "Strange, normally they teach Orderlings about this stuff."

Xigbar shifted, "Slackers."

Demyx shrugged, "Eh, well, I'm a Strigoi. We're a lot like werewolves, but we can control when we change into wolf forms," he replied, then glanced over to Leon to make sure he was still zoning out, "and we're notably less aggressive than werewolves are."

"I heard that."

"It's the truth!"

Leon made a snorting noise before getting up, "Whatever, I'm going to report back to the Alpha," he lifted his coat from the back of his chair and shrugged it on, "I'll check in with you two sometime, although I'm sure Saix is going to give me tons of work to do after this…" his face fell further and he turned towards the door.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, alright. I'll see you around, Leon."

Leon lifted a gloved hand in some kind of good bye and left the room.

Sora sighed and turned back, then, seeing the two in front of him remember their conversation, "Oh yeah, so a Sti- Stri… uhm…"

"Strigoi," Demyx giggled lightly, "don't worry, you'll catch on. I'm sure Orderlings learn fast."

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled.

"So wait, then what is Xigbar? Is he a Strigoi, too?" Roxas asked, not bothering to lift his head from the table top this time.

Demyx shook his head, "Nope. He's a Vǎrkolak."

"God bless you?" Roxas asked, stating his confusion.

Demyx laughed again and Xigbar's back spasmed lightly to show his silent laughter before he lifted his head, "A Vǎrkolak, we're most know for having only one eye," He informed, smiling as he said it to show pointed teeth, "and the fact that some of our wolf stuff never leaves." He twitched his gray ears for emphasis.

Sora's mouth made a silent 'o' before he looked over to Roxas who had a similar expression on his face.

Demyx shifted in a more or less nervous manner and Xigbar chuckled, "Don't stress 'bout it. Not many humans know about us smaller races. Those werewolves and vampires are such glory stealers." Complained lightly and Demyx seemed to relax a bit as he leaned forward onto his elbows.

"So how did two humans as young as you becoming Orderlings? I mean, normally that takes years of experience and stuff…" the blonde didn't seem to know how to phrase it.

Sora drew in a breath, "Well, one day we were sitting on the coast of this island we used to live on, Destiny Island, and-"

"Destiny Island?" Xigbar asked gruffly, "Sounds like a place with high expectations."

Roxas nodded solemnly, "It was," he murmured, "It was the day before we left for Cloud's place and two days after our parents had died."

Demyx gasped, blue eyes widening in sympathy, "How old were you guys?"

"We were fifteen." Sora answered, taking back control of telling the story, "and so we were sitting on the beach because that was our favorite place on the island and a man approached us and asked if we were Roxas and Sora Sekondry." His normal cheery smile had died and been replaced with a distant look.

Roxas was leaning the side of his face in his palm which was supported by his elbow on the table and was playing with a loose piece of wood on the edge of the table, "We were kinda freaked for a minute, but he didn't 

even wait for an answer, he just went on about how we were going to be brought into the Order and we were. It was an interesting time, and the people were met there were really supportive about the whole thing."

Sora nodded slowly, "Yeah, Leon helped me a lot when I was training and he was the one that convinced the Order to let us tell Cloud, since technically we were still minors," the brunette smiled fondly at the thought of his brother.

Demyx looked sick, "That's horrible!" gaining a look from the twins. "I mean, your parents had just died and they dragged you into practically a… interstellar war!" The twins decided to ignore the fact that interstellar definitely wasn't the word to describe it.

Sora shrugged, "Well at the time there was no war, the breeds were at peace and they needed to start training for future generations."

A few moments of silence past between the four and it was Xigbar to break it, "Okay, Dem. Tired. Sleep. Now." It was then that the twins remembered just what time it was.

"Oh crap! Cloud's gonna be pissed off his rocker!" Roxas jumped up and completely missed the annoyed face Sora gave him when he cussed. "Come on, Sora! Let's go! Vaminos!"

The blonde also missed the completely confused expression that Sora gave him about this random Spanish speaking as he turned and dashed out the door and down the hall. Pushing the large front door open, Roxas felt the chill of night air hit his cheeks and he shuddered. He stopped there to rub his forearms roughly, trying to generate some heat of his own.

The nights here had gotten colder with the coming of the winter months, and the chill of October had set over the city. Of course the frigid air did nothing but make the night quieter and brighter. Roxas shivered again, shoulders moving upwards out of reflex and he blew hot air over his fingers.

"Cold eh, Blondie?" suddenly an arm appeared and wrapped around his middle, pulling him a step backwards towards the dark figure and Roxas gasped at the warmth.

He tried to pull away, but couldn't, the arm like steel around his middle joined by another, and he stuttered, "W-who?"

"That hurts, Roxy, I thought you would recognize you're most favorite vampire ever." Came the snarky reply, and he suddenly recognized the voice of his captor. He tested the arms around his middle again, knowing that vampires were much stronger than humans and frowned when they didn't budge. It didn't make any sense to even try after that, besides, Axel was wearing a trench coat that was partially wrapped around him now and the warmth felt good, so he just tensed up in the other's grasp to show his discomfort.

Then it hit him, Axel was a vampire; how could he be warm? Ugh, he was probably going to hate himself for even talking to the redhead later, "How the hell are you warm? Vampires are supposed to be cold." He asked half-heartedly. He wanted to beat the other off of him, but that wasn't exactly a choice with Axel being a vampire and all.

Axel smirked, tipping his head forward to lean it into the blonde locks before him, "I'm special." He replied simply, although Roxas obviously disagreed with the statement.

The slayer jerked his head to the side to avoid any further contact and rolled his eyes, pushing against the arms that had locked around him again, "Let me go, you pervert." He demanded, moving his legs to try and help himself escape Axel's clutches.

Needless to say Axel didn't even budge, "Oh come on, I couldn't just let my little Roxy stand there all cold and shivering now could I?"

Roxas glared at the Axel he couldn't see and struggled more, "Get off, before I shove a stake up your ass." He growled, obviously pissed at the other.

Axel chuckled behind him and he tensed at the noise, "With what stake, may I ask?"

Roxas paused for another second, before realizing that he_ didn't_ have a weapon on him. He'd left his coat inside with Sora, who was taking _way_ too long to get outside, and within it his dagger and pistol of silver bullets.

Well, damnit.

"What do you want from me?" he grit out, hands tightening on the forearms of the other in an agitated fashion. He really wasn't in the mood to be held captive by anyone tonight.

A slight shift behind him and there was warm breath on his neck, the other stilling again, his form practically motionless. Roxas shivered again and began to push at the other again.

"A date."

Roxas paused in his struggling, but decided not to turn around and look at the other, knowing he'd be swayed by those damn eyes again; those eyes that made him surprisingly speechless, "Wha… what?"

Another chuckle and the other leaned further forward over his shoulder and look at him, although Roxas forced his eyes to stay glued in front of him, "Y'know, a date, you and me."

The glare had melted off Roxas' face to be replaced with uncertainty and shock, he swallowed slowly before asking, much more quietly than he had intended, "Why?"

"Because you're cute," he paused for a moment and Roxas furrowed his brows, knowing if that was all the other was going to say he'd have to retort, "and I think there is more to you than most people think. I want to know more about you, like why you hate vampires so much."

The blonde's eyebrows relaxed again and his eyes widened slightly, but he quickly wiped any trace of emotion off of his face and replaced it was that of annoyance, "I don't hate vampires." He replied, more out of stubbornness and the need to prove Axel wrong about something, than anything. He already knew he was going to despise the other just because of the effect he had which made the words disappear from his mouth.

"Uh huh, that's why you got all touchy when we came in." he replied, although the smirk never left his face and he was still motionless, except his lips; green eyes trained on the boy before him.

The slayer's expression turned to one of exasperation, "How do you know I got all-"

"Educated guess." came the curt reply, efficiently silencing him for the moment as he continued to lean away from Axel's touch. Stupid, stupid, warm man. Another moment of silence and the other started again, "Come on, Roxy. Just one," the other's voice was quieter, softer than before. He moved a hand towards the other's face and tilted his chin towards him, Roxas' blue meeting his green and at that moment Roxas couldn't say no. Both because he literally had no choice if he wanted the other to get away from him, and because there was no way he could refuse those eyes. He could do little more than stutter an okay, and he sighed when he saw the other smile again. Maybe there was something about Axel that he liked. Maybe he could- NO. He was just consenting because he wanted to get away from the freak. He wasn't actually going to go out with him. He'd just get away and then never show up.

The sparkle in the other's eyes wasn't missed – how could it be when Roxas was paying so much attention to those damn feline eyes – and the vampire grinned, "Perfect. I'll come pick you up, Friday at… let's say nine thirty."

Roxas lifted a slim brow, never taking his eyes away from the others, "Nine thirty?" he asked, a partially confused look on his face.

Axel nodded once, his grin widening, he was way too perky about everything, especially keeping Roxas captive, "Yeah, Riku and I got out 'Keepers took away, so it had to be after dark. Vampire, remember?" he replied, moving the hand to tap the blonde's temple.

Roxas swatted at his hand and glared at him, "Whatever, now let me go."

To his surprise, Axel actually did although the taller didn't make any move to step away, so Roxas did. The redhead's smile never faded and he opened his mouth as if to say something before the door creaked behind him; Sora. He turned back to Roxas, "See ya Friday, Blondie." His eyes twinkled mischievously and he whirled, crouching lightly before springing up all the way to the second floor window and leaping once more to grab hold the roof, pull himself over, and disappear into the night.

Roxas was impressed, although he wouldn't say so, knowing other vampires could do the same and if he even commented about Axel being there Sora would bombard him with questions. His gaze lingered for a moment as Sora walked over to hold out his coat.

"There you are, I got Demyx and Xigbar's numbers in case we wanted to have lunch or just talk sometime, and… What are you looking at?" the brunette slayer asked, his gaze following his brothers towards the roof, but not seeing anything.

Roxas turned back to him, "Nothing."

* * *

_OH HO HO. YES. THAT'S RIGHT. -ahem- just thought like yelling something... anyways, heres some infoooo ;;_

_**WTF? MARRAIGE?!:** okay, the reasons for the "skirmish" between the two breeds will be elaborated further on, considering it's only a very MINI PLOT. yeap. mini. very tiny. in a few words though; werewolves mate for life and marraige is something very sacred to them. Xemnas over thar pissed off Saix somehow, it's in my mind, confidential to others for now, and Saix flipped a bitch. simple._

_**Chars?:** I'VE BEEN CONCENTRATING ON ROXAS TOO MUCH, DAMNIT. -bricked- next chappy has other chars and plotzorz for them, moreso at least. look forward to Zexion, some Saix, and a few others. Zexy's the only one i've written in so far. lots of fun._

_**Breeds:** YOU ALL SUCK. O.o' okay, not really, but still. only one person decided to review and guess at the breeeds, so now i'm giving you another chance. Xigbar and Demmy were REALLY HARD to guess, and all the rest are either vampire or werewolf, so guess away. uhm, list of chars so far no revealed: Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. i'm plotting on adding more, including four of my own they're a big part of the plot, but seperate from the others in a way I cannot reveal. I just hope you guys can be calm enough about them. oh, and no, there are no OC pairings in this, all pairings are chars I don't own. xDD_

_**REVIEW?!:** JUST TO LET ME KNOW YOU'RE THERE READING. BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW._

_anywho, until next time, lovelies. danke for reading and owari. :_


	4. Enter The Bosses

_**DISCLAIMER ;;** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!! -cries- some ideas also taken from Van Helsing, Blade, and later Twilight, neither of which I own either..._

_chapter warnings ;; cussing, and boring-ness._

_GUESS WHAT?! FUKKIN FILLER CHAPTER. YESSS- not really. well, yes really for filler chapter, but don't be excited. OH. well you can look forward to meeting Zexy and just a little, little bit of Xemnas and a little, little bit of Saix. funnnn._

_Aly-Cooper ;; my Kiashe! :33 nice to see you found my story- and that you enjoy it! thanks for the amazing reviews._

_Nierx ;; uhhh, Vincey isn't the Superior of the vamps... but thanks for the review anyways. :_

_NOW TO THE LAMENESS THAT IS FILLERRR._

* * *

"Sir, surely you can't be serious!"

"Did I stutter, Leon? You need a vacation. Take one." Piercing golden eyes held slate and Lean diverted his gaze from his Alpha's. Saix stood but feet away, watching his second in command precariously. His face remained stoic though, as it normally was.

"Yes sir," Leon muttered, the hair on his neck standing up in a rigid angry manner, that of a wolf one could assume, and he ran a hand through it as he took a step backwards, dipping his head respectfully to his Alpha, "I'll stay on call. Call me if you need anything," He added before turning to leave.

"Leon," He paused and glanced back over his shoulder at the blue haired man standing regally on the other side of the room, "Do not stress yourself to this extent again, you are no help to me if you're constantly paranoid."

The brunette werewolf clenched his teeth, a reaction most weres would have to hearing their leader point them out as weak; but he knew the Alpha was right. These days he was constantly looking over his shoulder, which in every sense he should do, because there were plenty of people after him, but he needed to trust his strengths as Saix did. Very few people could put up a good fight for the werewolf Beta, and even fewer would be able to actually beat him. In fact, if it wasn't for Saix having the almost fabled berserker trait rarely found in werewolves, Leon would probably be the Alpha. He released the pressure on his jaw and turned towards the door again, "Of course, sir."

Despite the obvious tension between the two, Leon and Saix were actually good friends. They had both known each other since they were pups and had grown up together. They trained together and talked with each other on important subjects, like the war on hand. Sometimes though, Saix had to change to the position of leader instead of the position of friend.

Stepping out of the office he sighed, waiting for the click of the door behind him, knowing as soon as it sounded he would be attacked. Attacked by what? Well- _Click._

"Told you," The voice was clear, and firm, but quiet and rather monotone, "You've been overworking yourself again."

Slate eyes lifted to the couches in the rather large room and focused on the smaller form, "What do you care if I want to do my job?" he snarled back, taking on the offensive.

Blue eyes gazed back calmly and the figure closed the book in his lap in favor of standing up, straightening out his gray turtleneck, "This is what he means. You keep snapping at everyone."

Leon blinked for a moment before relaxing his posture and sighed, looking away, "Apologies, Zexion. I shouldn't have overreacted," he murmured, the voice of a disappointed soul.

Zexion smiled lightly, and took another few steps forward to look up to Leon who was rather slouched and looking down at him. Zexion, being five foot five, and Leon, six inches taller, had quite a difference in height; but no one ever made a height requirement for being a werewolf, "No worries, just promise that you'll actually take time off and not just sneak off to do undercover work or something. I'll come hunt you down myself."

The corner of the brunette's mouth lifted a bit and he lifted a hand to the other's shoulder, the shorter mirroring the motion, a show of friendship common for werewolves, "Alright then. I suppose I have no choice, or evoke the wrath of a werewolf warlock."

Zexion chuckled and pulled his hand away, Leon following suit, before flicking his head to the side to unveil his second eye, normally hidden by a sweep of silver hair. Leon's eyes lifted and he made sure to straighten up as another werewolf padded into the room, spotted both the Beta and the Advisor of the pack. He paused in his steps before shifting and bowing his head politely before continuing his path across the room and exiting just as silently as he had come in.

Zexion sighed as he finally caught what held Leon's eye before turning back to him, "Come on," He muttered before turning around and stepping towards the front of the house, as if to leave.

Leon lifted a brow but followed after the other nevertheless. Like Saix, Leon had grown up around Zexion, but unlike their Alpha, Zexion was not a berserker, and limits placed around the brunette seeing Saix were not placed around Zexion, making the two rather close. "And just where are we going?" he questioned.

"There's a bar in the city, I thought you'd like to start your relaxation with a friend," He replied simply, grabbing his black, sleeveless coat from the chair he was on earlier and slipping it on.

Zexion suddenly paused and closed his eyes, sniffing the air precariously; he turned around, blue eyes shifting open to land on a dark figure across the room.

"Where're you two off to?"

* * *

About a hundred miles away, in the city of Hollow Bastian, several people gasped and leapt away from the two figures in the dark alleyway. Dressed rather normally, the two men normally fit in quite well, until it was they hissed and flashed their true eye color; something the pair loved to do. Of course, normally around small groups, so that no one would believe them. In general, vampires were known of by the human race, although very few actually believed they existed; what would a few more matter?

Riku looked towards Axel, "Come on, leave the mortals alone," He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets before couching subtly and leaping easily onto a nearby rooftop.

Axel growled lowly at him as he took one last look at the humans, before crouching and springing backwards, to flip neatly between the two buildings and out of sight after his partner-in-crime, "You're always ruining my fun," the redhead muttered, jogging across the roof to walk next to the other.

Riku rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Didn't you just eat yesterday?"

A flash of teeth and Axel laughed, drawing his tongue across them, "I did."

Riku chuckled, "You're insatiable."

"If I knew what that meant would I be offended?"

"No."

"Well, alright then."

Another chuckled from the silver haired vampire and he shook his head.

Axel smirked and crossed his arms behind his head as they walked along, his green eyes suddenly lighting up and he dropped his arms, turning to Riku, "Hey, race you to the mansion."

Riku's smile turned into a smirk and he didn't even wait for Axel before leaping into action, the extra speed provided by being a vampire being put to use as they sped across and leapt between buildings.

* * *

Panting, Riku slumped down on the couch of the room the two shared; being a couple, the two shared almost everything. No, not a couple like _that_. Vampires are incredibly social creatures, although not normally with those of the same gender, and most had partners – friends occasionally – that they almost never left. They would sleep, eat, and fight together. Riku and Axel were an example of this kind of relationship.

Axel, breathing a bit faster because he was a bit more excitable then the other, laughed heartily as he crossed the room and fell onto the loveseat, face buried in its pillows.

Blue eyes glided across the room to fall upon him and Riku sighed, "So," he started, making sure to pause and wait for Axel to turn his face to meet his gaze, which he did, "what of you and this blonde kid?"

Axel blinked for a second before rolling unconventionally onto the floor and staying there, "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, dearest Riku-kun."

Riku snorted lightly, "We only went to Japan for twenty five years and you're still calling me that…" he stated, and Axel just smiled from his position from the floor, "But seriously, that Roxas kid from the meeting, what's going on?"

The redhead pushed himself up onto his elbows, his eyes barely breaching the top of the table to look back at Riku, "Why do you care?"

The silver-haired lifted a brow and he smirked, "He must be special, you never hesitated telling me about your past escapades with humans," He replied simply.

It was true though, and Axel mentally smacked himself for not continuing playing dumb. Mind working quickly, he sat up further, "Oh, really? Well, what about you and that cute little brunette?"

Riku, by far the much harder to read of the two, shrugged, "Not much, we were just talking about how annoying and arrogant you are."

Axel scoffed, "You must have gotten along just peachy."

"We did. I have his cell number."

The redhead did a double take for a moment, "Seriously? You were only talking for like… three minutes."

Riku just nodded and leaned back more comfortably into the couch, "Yeah, since we're gonna be posted here for a few years I decided we could use some friends for our downtime." His expression turned back to its normal stoic, solemn appearance.

Axel didn't respond, instead slumping back down to the ground and the room was quiet.

"AXEL."

Axel screamed; green eyes wide as he sat up quickly, "Sir!"

Across the room, piercing copper eyes scrutinized the vampire precariously and the Superior stepped into the room, "Get off the floor."

Axel sighed and got off the floor, scratching his head through his mane of hair. Any other vampire would have had a near heart attack just from the Superior addressing them by their given name, but Riku and Axel were far too used to it by now.

The reason? Well, it was quite simple really. They were Xemnas' only turned. Most other royal vampires had many turned to show their strength, but the Superior hadn't bothered with the deal in over three hundred years. Riku and Axel were the closest thing to children he had; although they weren't really treated any differently. Occasionally like spoiled kids, but otherwise just like every other vampire expected to do their duty.

Xemnas fiddled with his ancient, steel pocket watch. It was very rare that the Superior seemed anxious, "The meeting, how was it?"

Axel shrugged, "They sent us Orderlings, so it wasn't too hard to get their opinion changed, but Leon was a bit more-"

"Leon was sent?" Xemnas interrupted. His eyes flickered away in a calculating manner, "Saix must be very displeased…"

The redhead shrugged, "He's probably just PMSing or something, I mean…" he quickly shushed himself as Xemnas turned his gaze back to him, daring him to finish the sentence, "Eh, heh… never mind."

Xemnas didn't say anything for another few moments, keeping his glare on Axel. Riku glanced over at the Superior with the sudden silence and couldn't really tell if he was holding the silent glare just to watch Axel fidget or if he was just thinking harder than normal.

Luckily for Axel, who was practically having a panic attack on the other side of the room, Xemnas lifted his gaze a moment later and waved his hand as he turned around and muttered, "Very well, carry on," before leaving the room.

Axel's wide eyes flickered to Riku before his knees gave out and he fell over.

* * *

_surprisingly, this chapter was really fun to write, and I hope that even if it was short you enjoyed it._

_**okay, first, lemme clear this up ;;** a few people were very confused about what the hell Xigbar and Demyx were, so here I am to explain. I originally wanted Demmy and Xiggy to be the same breed, but that was no fun. so I started some searching on wikipedia of all places and came up with their breeds. I didn't do that much research, so you can punch me if you go and look and I got something wrong. I really don't care though. Demyx isn't a fighter, so he was something less… rowdy than a werewolf, a Strigoi. pronounce it how you will, I don't care. I came across Xigbar's by chance and as soon as it said "one eye" I was like "YES" and thus, Varkolak. once more, pronounce how you will. I don't care._

_**I'M SLOWWW ;;** yes I know. I don't upload fast enough, but whatever. i'm sorry, but I can't help it. i'm very busy and writing this story takes time I don't have. i'm not done at all, just slow. /_

_REVIEW. THANK YOU. AND GOOD NIGHT._


End file.
